Broken Future
by EvermoreElements
Summary: A Watching The Show fic. Characters added are my favourites.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Umbrella Academy.

**Broken Future**

**Chapter One**

**The Umbrella Academy**

Klaus Hargreeves groaned from where he had landed half on and half off a couch. He groaned again from the massive headache that suddenly plagued his head as he glared up at his deceased brother, who was looking around in fear.

"What happened?" groaned Klaus while he attempted to fix himself into a more comfortable position.

"I have no idea" whispered Ben, "but we aren't the only ones here." Frowning, Klaus looked around to see Luther, Diego, Allison, Vanya, Five ... wait... Five?

Klaus had to do a double take. Five looked like he hadn't aged a day since he ran away when they were thirteen. Ben frowned again, and Klaus decided to not pay attention to Five until the kid woke up. Klaus smiled when he saw Pogo and Grace. Pogo was started to come round, while Grace was sitting, switch off for the moment. Then he saw his father, who was already awake and glaring Klaus.

"Righten yourself, number Four" he sneered. Klaus groaned and stuck up the middle finger of his right hand. Beside him, and invisible, Ben chuckled as he got comfortable on Klaus' couch.

Klaus decided to ignore his old man for the moment as he took in his surroundings a bit more. He seemed to be have one of two couches. He had a two seater, with half of it seeming to be for Ben. His father, Pogo and Grace seemed to be sharing a couch to his left while his siblings all had their own chairs to his right. Furthest away from him was little Five, who was slowly beginning to come round if his twitching nose was any indication. Then it was Vanya who was slowly rubbing her hand over her face and she looked around. Klaus saw her gasp in fright when she spotted their brother, in clothes far to large for him. Then it was Allison who had come round but seem to have been crying so was holding herself. Then Diego, who had gotten up from his chair once he was where he was, but sat down again when he realised that he couldn't actually seem to move his feet. Luther was huge!

Klaus rubbed his eyes in shock. When had that happened?

Luther came round quickly when Diego slapped him in the face though.

Klaus chuckled when Luther nearly fell from his chair.

Ben smirked when he saw that everyone was awake, even Grace had seemed to have been turned on.

"Seems like everyone's awake" said Ben just as Five shot up, just like he used to do before he left.

"Five?" Vanya whispered. Five looked at her, then he looked down at him. The suit jacket and shirt hanging off his thin frame.

"What the shit?" he said as he ripped the jacket from his torso and untucked the shirt. Ben snorted, although Klaus could tell that the ghost seemed happy to see that their brother was okay. Vanya seemed to come to herself as she looked around herself and found a package on the floor beside her. She leaned over the edge of her chair and pulled it up.

It contained a note.

_Dear Umbrella Academy, _

_ You have brought here to watch the last week on earth. Five, there's clothes in here for you. _

_That is all. _

Klaus, understandably, started laughing. Beside him, Ben chuckled himself while Vanya frowned and handed the package to Five. Five glowered at everyone as he opened it. It contained a hoodie and sweats.

"What the hell..." said Five, pulling them out. Klaus frowned, realising that everyone seemed to be in their sleep clothes. Himself included - his normal clothes minus his jacket, which got used as a cover in the rehab centre.

"Whatever it is, must have taken us straight from our sleep" said Luther, almost seeming self conscious in his jammies. Five tried to get up from his chair, but couldn't.

"Oh hell. Does this asshole seem to think I'll get changed with you lot watching" he snapped. Reginald sighed.

"No one cares, Number Five" he said. Reginald seemed to not care that some mystical being had kidnapped them or whatever, he was more disappointed that Five was here for some weird or unknown reason.

Five sighed, and he slipped to large trousers off, and the socks which almost seem to fall of. Then he slipped the sweats on. And he just slipped the shirt over his head and slipped the hoodie over.

Vanya would never admit it, but Five seemed to melt in the clothes which smelled like they had just been washed and dried. Five slipped his feet under him and leaned against the arm of the chair, still avoiding looking at his family, although they all couldn't stop staring at him.

Diego continued to look around.

"Hey" he said, "why does Klaus get a couch while we get chairs?"

"Maybe, I'm their favourite" sighed Klaus just as the wall they were facing seem to come alive and Pogo's voice came from invisible speakers.


End file.
